Most lids are made of plastic material or produced by injection molding or thermoforming, some of which provided with several pieces assembled to form the closure, most of them offer a great resistance to undesirable humidity, dust or other polluting agents to the interior of the container. The closures or lids of this type are flat with a tab that rises with the fingers to allow free access inside the container, this lid seal prevents the opening to dispense and it is possible to close it again when the consumer so requires; other embodiments are threaded rounded for bottle type containers, some with a flat base with a wall or skirt added provided with additional threads with a hinged folding lid.
The containers used as recipients are made with cardboard walls with particular features in which internal face have adhered a thin film plastic, flexible, insulating that creates a seal or barrier to preserve the product contained inside the recipient. The container has a section or sometimes an upper face with an stamped opening in the cardboard without reaching the seal, through this opening the product confined within the container will flow. The lids are of different models, shapes and sizes, there are flat, threaded lids, etc., also there are with protective tab and an internal seal, two pieces flat in handle mechanisms; there are with three components requiring a final assembly, even with a threaded body, a threaded lid provided with perimeter elements, with inclined planar edges that when turned drive an internal bushing with cutting elements in the form of sharp edges that tear the seal of the container at the time of turning the threaded lid in the event of opening the groove of the recipient.
The flat plastic lids provided with protective tabs and a seal in the form of aluminum tape adhered to the internal lining of the container. When opening the tab, the aluminum seal is exposed with a free end to be taken with the fingers to pull it and remove along with breaking the internal lining of the container, in this case and most of the times, it is seldom practical to take with the fingers the end of the aluminum seal, since such action is difficult and contaminates the pouring port of the contents of the container.
The plastic lids with lever mechanisms for tearing of the internal lining, in this case a base body adhered to the vicinity of the opening of the cardboard that is the support of the container, a flat extended body located on said opening and coupled to horizontal protrusions acting as spin axis, when the back end rises, such extended body turns and the front end presses the stamped cardboard in the opening of the container breaking such die cut and internal lining allowing air intake and the exit of the contents, after the opening when the extended body turns in the opposite sense, the opening of the container remains closed and avoids deliberate spill of the contents.
The three-components plastic lids, in this case, comprise a cylindrical body and flat base, a threaded lid and an internal cylinder with the inferior edge provided with sharp edges that when turned break the seal of the container; the cylindrical body together with the base has a threaded external surface; the threaded lid comprises concentric edges with inclined plane borders, when turning said lid, drives downwards to the internal cylinder in a downward turn that causes the rupture of the seal of the container to allow pouring the internal contents.
Until now the mentioned lids comprise two or more components and normally are required two or more operations to assemble them or to open the containers.
In the case of the conventional flat lids the injection mold houses the body and lid, but they appear open, requiring a large space in the mold for the manufacture; in other cases several molds are required since the lid is formed of several pieces that back are assembled, generally these lids are robust in components and extend the curing time of, reducing consequently the productivity of the mold and the plastic injection machine. The lids of film or aluminum foil covering the opening of the seal have the disadvantage of difficult operation to grasp with the fingers the end of this aluminum film in an opening with very reduced space, with the possible consequence of contamination of the dispensing channel.
Examples of the above mentioned lids exist in the state of the art, like for example:
WO2011085011, published on Jul. 14, 2011, inventor Herald Coy M. et al, describes a several pieces round closure with a lid provided with hinge adapted for the pouring spout of a threaded container; the closure has a round pouring channel at the center acting as a sucker for the mouth of the consumer, the lid with hinge protects this sucker against the contamination and deliberate spill of the content of the container.
WO2008141162, published on Nov. 20, 2008, inventor Lohrman Richard et al., describes a closure made of a single piece with an skirt of round body in which top face has an pouring orifice protected by a folding lid provided with a hinge allowing to open and close the pouring orifice, the lid with hinge has the form of a rhombus with rounded vertices and a perimeter protuberance coupling in the form of the pouring orifice, such protuberance and the pouring orifice perimeter having edges allowing the closure with a click of the occlusion elements.
Mexican Patent Application MX2008013812, published on Nov. 12, 2008, inventor White Pey Max et al., describes a bottle closure with a threadable round body provided with a lid adhered to the top edge of the body by means of a membrane working with hinge, such lid provided with a seal element for the pouring orifice and with a top introduced in a groove corresponding to the closure to maintain together the lid to the round body.
Canadian patent CA2612843, published Jan. 11, 2009, inventor Dolan Thomas J. et al., describes a round closure with a cover lid divided in two side sections and a central provided with hinges that allows them to rise and to allow the exit the contents of the container, or by means of a groove or by means of a plurality of orifices, even can turn the whole lid to leave open the orifices and the groove.
U.S. 2007262078, published on Nov. 15, 2007, inventor Sheller Robert J. et al., describes a closure for pouring granulated substances, provided with a lid with hinge that does not allow the entrance of humidity and the exit of contents. The closure has a circular body and provided with a thread matching the mouth of the container, the lid with hinge provided with two lock elements that avoid deliberate opening thereof.
WO2007015648, published on Feb. 8, 2007, inventor Noonan Michael Patrick, describes a round closure with a skirt and a lid provided with a hinge and an stop element located in diametrically opposed point thereof, the closure is molded in one piece in the closed position and provided with a perimeter membrane that breaks at opening the lid, after the opening it can be closed again and is locked by means of a perimeter rib of the lid that hooks in another perimeter rib of the skirt. The complete closure is fixed to a container by means of adhesive to the base of the skirt.
U.S. 2006163188, published on Jul. 27, 2006, inventor Lagler Louis, describes a round closure provided with an inferior body and a top lid molded in a closed position, components joined by means of a fragile perimeter membrane and another one of trapezoidal shape that works as hinge of the lid.
U.S. 2004026286, inventor Ramsey Christopher Paul, describes a closure for carton packages provided with a base and flat lids of substantially rectangular form with a hinge, the base defines an orifice and pouring lip fixed to the container around the provided pouring orifice thereof, the lid provided with a ring coupling the internal wall of the pouring lip to provide hermetic closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6216905, published on Apr. 17, 2001, inventor Mogard Jens et al., describes a SINGLE-piece closure with a body and a round lid joined together by hinge means, the lid provided with a round structure to push coupling the outside of the round body to provide the closure and avoid the spill of the contents of the container.
WO 0107329, filed Feb. 1, 2001, inventor Kieser Wolfgang et al., describes flat base closure and lid, the base is adhered to the container by means of adhesive; the lid can turn in an end by means of a hinge that causes the occlusion of the pouring orifice of the base to close after opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5934496, published Aug. 10, 1999, describes a SINGLE-piece molded closure comprising a flat round base provided with a circular skirt and a hinged lid that allows the closure after initial opening; this lid is placed in the vicinity of the pouring orifice of a carton package, or flat face, the base adheres to the container by means of adhesive and contains a guide bolt for the alignment thereof in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,535, published Jul. 27, 1999, inventor Goth Thomas P., describes a round pouring closure with an skirt and a pouring opening covering almost the whole top face, the opening is covered with a lid having an lower surface, a top and a hinge to make it work like a tab closing and opening the pouring orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,950, published Apr. 20, 1999, inventor Kick James, describes a ONE-piece closure provided with a groove and lid thereof with a hinge which allows closing the groove, both elements are molded simultaneously and the groove and lid are separated by means of a thin membrane or web5 that is easily teared to allow opening and closing of the lid, the hinge formed by a seam line between the back wall of the groove and the lid that turns downwards or within the container.
EP0658480, published Jun. 21, 1995, inventor Hedberg Peter, describes a substantially rectangular closure adhered to a carton package, the closure provided with a base that contains an pouring orifice matching the orifice of the container; a metallic seal film within the base to cover the pouring orifice and a hinged lid that turns on the internal edge of the one of the walls of the base, allowing closing and opening after initial opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5193722, published Mar. 16, 1993, inventor Groya Robert J., and et al., describes a closure with a round base and a hinged lid which allows to raise and pour contents of the container, said lid of only a section of the top face, rises a small angle in relation to said face allowing the back closure to be located in a position aligned with the surface of the face.
U.S. 2676744, published Apr. 27, 1954, inventor Frederick C. Baselt, describes a flat closure with a base and folding lid that allows to voluntarily open and close the carton package and of rectangular shape.